


Pillows and Sarcasm and Magic

by howdopeoplechooseusernames



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, Post-Canon, gakushuu likes throwing pillows into karma's face, god i hate formatting, the boys get along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdopeoplechooseusernames/pseuds/howdopeoplechooseusernames
Summary: Every time Karma touches Gakushuu, his skin is ice cold and every time Gakushuu looks at Karma, he can't look away.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Pillows and Sarcasm and Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jettison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846147) by [gwendee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/pseuds/gwendee). 
  * Inspired by [Until the day I'm Forgiven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356742) by [sommer_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sommer_annie/pseuds/sommer_annie). 



> _Jesus_ I struggled to title this fic. I just had no idea on what to name it. My brain was empty. And the title I chose is not even that good? But whatever.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy my boys getting along. I just really love their interactions. God, it's ridiculous. 
> 
> Btw, I have some knowledge towards myths and stuff like that but I'm no expert and sometimes I just ignore what the myths say because it doesn't fit with the story.

"Do you think the god of death exists? You know, like the soul reaper? Or the grim reaper. Whatever you want to call it." Karma asks him one day.

Gakushuu glances at him. "There's more than one god of death."

Karma hums then takes a sip from his juice. "How many?"

"Too many."

———

"You're more annoying than usual today," Gakushuu says with barely hidden disgust.

Karma turns around dramatically, making sure to casually wave his hair around as if he were a schoolgirl trying to get her loved one's attention. "Thank you."

Gakushuu stops trying to hide his disgust (and he almost slaps Karma at his smirk). "Can't you just," he waves his hand around uselessly, "go back to your world? I thought faes couldn't leave their fairy rings or whatever."

Karma actually laughs at his face (how rude). "So you're a baby supernatural. Isn't that cute." At the glare he receives from Gakushuu, he starts to answer his question (though the amusement isn't gone from his eyes). "We can leave, just like you can come into a fairy ring. Though I can't guarantee that you'll be able to leave afterwards." 

Gakushuu stares at him for a moment before checking his wrist (he doesn't wear a watch). "I'm leaving. I promised Ikeda I would come today."

"I'll come with. I like your big brother."

"Not my big brother."

They walk in silence for a while. Gakushuu loves these moments where he can just relax and stare at night sky (definitely not at Karma), at the moon and its silver light (and not at the way it falls on Karma's face). He loves the breeze and just loves these moments of peace and quiet, when Karma finally shuts up. The silence is wonderful for Gakushuu. 

Until Karma breaks it. "Do you want to?" Gakushuu spares him a quick glance. "Do you want to see my world?"

"I'll die," he answers and Karma has a grin on his face that annoys him and before Karma can say what Gakushuu knows he will say, he speaks. "Shut up."

Unfortunately, he was unable to hide his own amusement and so, Karma snorts.

———

"How old are you?"

Karma looks up from his phone and turns slightly on his spot on the floor to stare at Gakushuu (who is lounging ungracefully on the couch) in disbelief. 

"Oh God, no—" Gakushuu starts, but Karma puts a hand on his chest and interrupts him.

"I thought you were my friend. How could you not know how old I am?"

"Here we go," Gakushuu whispers to himself before letting his head fall back on the couch and waiting for Karma stop being a overdramatic ( ~~bitch~~ ) person.

"I'm so hurt, Gakushuu, so hurt." 

They stare at each other for a while, with Karma wearing a fake sad face and Gakushuu wearing a real _Are you done now?_ face. Karma just turns back to his phone and mutters something resembling _you're no fun_.

A few moments pass by in silence (what bliss) before Karma speaks up again. "I asked Nagisa. He says I'm two-hundred-fifty-seven years old."

"How dare you call me a baby when you're barely a toddler yourself?"

"If I'm a toddler, you're a foetus."

"For someone who is supposedly two-hundred-fifty-seven years old, you're not very mature."

"I'm just speaking in baby language so your baby self can understand me," Karma says with a triumphant smirk (he thinks he sees Gakuhou with a half horrified, half confused face) and Gakushuu throws a pillow in his face. 

———

"I have just realized," Gakushuu says, slamming his book on the table, and Karma looks up at him from whatever it was he was doing, "You're an idiot."

The face Karma makes is priceless and Gakushuu wishes his phone weren't charging in his room so that he could take a picture of his perfectly offended expression, then frame it and put it on his wall to look at every time he wants to annoy Karma (or every time Karma is annoying him).

Karma opens his mouth. Closes it. Then opens it again. "Where did that come from?" A thousand possible answers had flown through his mind (for example, something dumb like _What?_ or something even dumber like _No, you're an idiot_ ), but he settled on this one.

Gakushuu takes great joy in explaining his reasoning and he sits up straighter (even though he was already sitting so straight it seemed he had a pole up his ass) and crosses his arms. "You have lived for so long," he ignores the _Oh, so now it's a long time_ mumbled from Karma and continues, "and yet, you didn't know about soul reapers."

Karma frowns for a second, probably wondering what the fuck Gakushuu is on about, before realisation dawns on his face then quickly disappears as soon as it came, replaced by his usual stupid grin. "Maybe I was tricking you."

"I don't believe you," Gakushuu says leaning a bit forward and uncrossing his arms.

Karma leans forward as well. "That's your problem."

Gakuhou walks in at that moment in the living room and heads towards the kitchen while looking at them with a weird expression (a mix of suspicion, confusion, and something else). They lean back and resume their previous tasks, Gakushuu reading and Karma doing whatever the hell he was doing.

———

"How old were you?" Karma asks as they're walking towards the riverbank.

Gakushuu breathes through his nose. "Eleven."

"So it's been five years, huh," Karma says more to himself than to Gakushuu then waves at Ikeda.

———

"You know, I was really surprised." Karma looks at Gakushuu. "When I first met Ikeda."

Gakushuu hums. "Because he's a nymph?"

Karma nods. "In my two-hundred-fifty-something—"

"Fifty-seven."

"—years, I have never seen a male nymph. Didn't even know you could be turned."

"It is rare. They usually eat them."

"That's a nice thought."

Gakushuu snorts. "I don't think you can say that, considering." He makes a vague gesture towards Karma. "What do you even _do_ to them?"

Something flashes in Karma's eyes and his grin has a bit more sadism than usual. Gakushuu catches a glimpse of sharp canines. "You don't want to know."

They reach the riverbank.

"So," Gakushuu starts, "can a fae be turned?"

Karma's image glitters to _something_ , then it's back to how it was. "No, not really." Gakushuu raises an eyebrow and Karma huffs. "We can turn you into something close to a fae, something in between, something that doesn't really belong anywhere."

The river girls throw water in their faces.

———

Karma enters without knocking, walks past the open door where Gakuhou is probably seated at his desk then barges into Gakushuu's room and slams the door closed. The latter is currently sprawled in his bed, buried in a blanket, face stuffed into a pillow.

"What the _fuck_ do you want?" Gakushuu says, the sounds muffled by his pillow.

"I have a very important question," Karma answers solemnly.

Gakushuu glares at him and throws off his blanket with a bit more violence than necessary then turns his scowl towards his alarm clock that reads 23:57. "This better be an emergency."

"Of course it is," Karma takes a deep breath and Gakushuu regrets everything ever in his life. "Are there, like, ghosts everywhere?" he asks then gasps and fake whispers, "Is there one here right now?"

With a carefully blank face, Gakushuu calmly sits up, grabs his pillow, takes a breath, then throws it with all of his strength into Karma's face who, to Gakushuu's displeasure, dodges it. He picks up another pillow and throws it again.

"Ah—wait—stop throwing stuff at me!"

Gakushuu actually stops for some reason and glowers at Karma who's trying not to laugh (what a bastard, Gakushuu should just stop being friends with him).

"Because," Karma starts, insisting on the word, "I was wondering if it was like in the movies or if it's like in Bleach."

Gakushuu throws his last pillow at his face. Karma doesn't dodge it this time. Satisfied (even though he knows Karma let him hit him), he sits back down on his bed. But then, he has an annoying realisation and he furrows his eyebrows.

"What?" Karma sits next to him. 

"It is like in Bleach," he says with something resembling disgust dripping from every word. "So, to answer you question, there aren't ghosts crawling everywhere." Karma opens his mouth. "And no, there isn't one here either."

Karma almost looks disappointed but then, his face lights up with a smile that makes every inch of Gakushuu scream _oh no_. "Does that mean Soul Society is real?"

Gakushuu brings his hands up and grabs Karma's face with them.

"Ah!" he yelps. "Jesus _fuck_ , stop touching me, you're ice cold!"

Gakushuu smirks.

———

The moon shines on Karma's face in a way that makes him look otherworldly (which he technically is). Gakushuu could admire him under the silver light for an eternity (he does not. He has his dignity, you know).

"Faes are supposed to be beautiful," Gakushuu starts and can see the pride blooming on Karma's face, "I don't get why you're so ugly."

Karma looks so offended that Gakushuu actually has to use a decent amount of self control to not snort.

"You know, you're not supposed to insult a fae," Karma says with a slightly pouting voice then stops in his tracks. Something feral flashes on his face and he smiles a sweet, sweet (predator) smile, pointy teeth showing, eyes almost glowing, and beauty too great and too addictive for Gakushuu's eyes. "Unless you want to find out what faes do to those that disrespect them."

Gakushuu can feel a chill crawling up his spine and shakes his head with an impassive face. "You like me too much."

Karma smirks and grabs his hand. "I guess I do." Then he pushes Gakushuu into the river.

The nymphs that had hidden deep underwater when that _something_ crossed Karma's whole being, came back up to the surface and started laughing.

———

They're in the kitchen and the bells ring midnight as Karma places the cookies in the oven with a satisfied smile and steals a rapid glance towards Gakushuu.

The latter sighs deeply. "What do you want to know?"

Karma's eyes light up and he stands up straighter. "How did you know?"

Gakushuu gives him a half-assed smile and waves his hands in a small arc. "Magic." Karma huffs then turns back his gaze to the baking sweets. 

In truth, Karma kept glancing at him every seven seconds (Gakushuu actually counted) with a question at the tip of his tongue, curiosity spilling out of him but then replaced by hesitation.

Karma turns back to him with a slightly more serious face. "Ikeda _did_ kill himself?" He winces at his own question when Gakushuu stiffens, he had probably meant to be more eloquent? Subtle? Something.

Gakushuu relaxes and gives a soft smile. "So, that's what you were wondering. I see." He mutters the last part more to himself before continuing. "Yeah, but the nymphs got to him first."

"I figured. But, I mean, Ikeda isn't the only person to throw themselves into a river. So, why him?"

"I guess the nymphs liked him. Ikeda says he doesn't really know either. The river girls always give a different reason when asked."

Karma crosses his arms and leans on the counter with one of his smirks. "So they didn't like you."

"I suppose they didn't," Gakushuu says with a nasty smile plastered on his lips. "They ripped me to shreds."

———

Karma sits backwards on the couch, head off the seat and hanging down, feet moving with every tick from the clock while Gakushuu is on the floor next to Karma's head.

" _If_ ," Gakushuu starts, "And I said _if_ , if one day I decide I want to go to your world, would you ever let me leave?"

Karma smiles wide, canines on display. "I might. I might not."

Gakushuu shifts on the floor and grabs Karma's face with his hands then turns it so they're face to face (well, one of them is head down).

"Still ice cold," Karma whispers.

"Always." He pauses then adds, "I should've known you wouldn't answer. A fae would never promise something like that."

"Never."

Their noses brush.

———

Another night of baking at midnight and, this time, Karma doesn't hesitate.

"Do you regret it?"

Gakushuu breathes deeply, pausing in his actions for a moment before continuing to create little balls with the cookie dough and placing them neatly on the tray to flatten them. "I don't know."

Karma hums and stuffs his hands back into the dough to grab a bit of it and make a round. After a few newly created cookies, Gakushuu starts speaking again with a soft voice. "I can't change what happened. But, I don't mind being this. Like this." He waves vaguely towards himself.

"Isn't it hard?" Karma asks, matching his soft tone. "You were so young. You're still so young." 

Gakushuu smiles softly, sadly, sweetly. "It was." He answers. "But then I met you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this thing. I really like Bleach.
> 
> I'll probably make a part two from Gakuhou's point of view some day. With hope, soon, but we shall see.
> 
> Do leave a comment and tell me what you think.  
> Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
